


Aflame

by VibrantVenus



Series: Death Note (Au's) [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Burning to death, But no, Eye Color, Fire, L almost wins, L doesn't die, M/M, Suicide, lawlight, sorry - Freeform, soulmate eye color au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end he really does burn.<br/>-<br/>Or where the only color you can see is your soulmate's eye color until you two meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aflame

    Light Yagami has only ever seen in shades of black, with the ever present white that every human is able to see. He lives a life of black and white with no shades of gray and he thinks that he'd like the color blue. Or maybe gold, or green, or orange, maybe the brightest red, or the darkest shade of pink. He thinks he'd like any color, so long as he could see them. He wishes he could see color, anything other then the bleakness of his everyday life. His parents can see color, and describe his colors as something of a caramel sort. He doesn't exactly know what caramel looks like, but it tastes nice so it's fine. He decides then that, whoever his soulmate is, male or female, rich or poor, anything to everything, he'll love them no matter what. He is fourteen when he decides this, but he doesn't know that years later a little book will catch his attention and change his world.

-A-

    He stares up at the frog man, curious, and only just notices the blackness of his world leech into explosions of color, he can see the faint green paint of the wall and the blue of the mans pants (his mind instantly matching color to it's corresponding name.) and his jaw drops, and he's absolutely prepare to leap up and keep his soulmate close, because he's seeing things he could only imagine before hand. Everything is so vibrant and different, but he sits like a good boy, finishes his test and waits for it to end so he can go find his soulmate and question him. However one moment he's there and the next he's gone, and he's so frustrated he wants to scream. That night he kills at least forty more criminals, and wishes he was holding his soulmate's hand. 

-A-

    He's horrified to realize that his soulmate is L, that the one person who has brought him color, is the one who wants to take him down. That the person who brought life to his void wants his head on a silver platter.

-A-

    Fate is a funny thing. It is believed that fate controls the threads of those binding soulmates together, and pulls the strings to watch them dance. It's all just one big puppet show, every eye opening color, every flick of pen against paper. Fate controls the show, and Light has a feeling that his and L's is one of the most amusing.  

-A-

    It doesn't take long for him to slip up. He's tried being careful, but when all you can do is lament on how destructive your life is, well, it's not easy to juggle everything. He's balancing school, and family, and all his little masks, plus his attempts towards godhood; when it all falls down around his feet.He's trying to hard to be something he's not and even Ryuk can't save him. Light knows he can't kill his soulmate, he doesn't know his name, and even if he did why would he want to? In the few months he's known L he's grown to love him. He's fallen in love with his personal grim reaper. He realizes it just as it's too late. He's in love with L, and he's messed up. He's burning on the inside, and with the realization that L would willingly put him into prison, well he just has to make his outside match, right?

-A-

    For years to come, it will be mentioned in textbooks that Kira, better known as Light Yagami killed himself. Set himself on fire and let himself _burnburn **burn**_. His soulmate will not say a word, having not grown to love the boy as anything more then a friend. Still, there will always be the tiny breath of a pause in the audio version, alluding to something a little more. Maybe there hadn't been love like that of fairy tales, but there'd definitely been an almost burning attraction. They were like magnets, always destined to attract one another. Maybe in another life they'd have been happy, maybe everything would have been fine.

-A-

    Maybe in another life L would have let Light love him.

 


End file.
